Draconic Realms
Draconic Realms are otherworldly dimensions used as the strongholds of the Seven Dragon-Flights - every Dragon-Flight has their own realm which they command and shape to their own whim. Draconic Realms exist separate from the physical universe but at the same time are easily accessed by dragons, magic-users and dimensional-travellers. The Draconic Realms are as follows: Twilight-Realm The Twilight-Realm (sometimes spelt Twilight Realm) is a Draconic Realm with no connection to the Twilight Realm in which Amnesty resides - the Twilight-Realm came into being at the same time as the physical universe and acted as a counter to it, acting as a container for the Twilight Force. For many centuries the Twilight-Realm was home solely to the Twilight Dragon-Flight but would soon become host to hybrids formed by the union of Twilight Dragons and other species: the first of these would be Kaosa, who would soon grow to become the great Brood-Mother and populated the Twilight-Realm with the tormented youth of a thousand worlds, who see transformed into Twilight Dragons to form much of what is the current generation of Twilight Dragons. The Twilight-Realm resembles a barren wasteland made out of dark rock with skies that are in perpetual twilight, the sun never sets nor rises in this realm and the power of the Twilight Force is at its peak - causing frequent storms of twilight energy to ravage the landscape. Prolonged exposure to the Twilight-Realm causes mutation in the body and mind of non-native creatures, the longer they stay the more they become corrupted by the area and if they do not leave within a few days the corruption can worsen to the point of no return and they will be doomed to join the Twilight Dragons or wander the Twilight-Realm as ghosts of their former selves. Midnight-Realm The Midnight-Realm is the Draconic Realm of the Midnight Dragon-Flight and has long been held at bay by the other dragon-flights as well as several other powerful forces to stop the Midnight Dragons from taking over other realms or allowing the dreaded Ebonscale to gain full-control over his titanic powers. The Midnight-Realm is a fiery cauldron of death and destruction that is akin to what many mortals would consider Hell, with red skies and molten lava raining down onto earth that is blackened by volcanic ash and lays shattered beneath the tread of gigantic beasts that embody the primal power of death and destruction. Earth-Realm The Earth-Realm is the Draconic Realm of the Earth Dragon-Flight and is powered by rock and magma, however unlike the fiery inferno that makes up the Midnight-Realm the Earth-Realm is a fertile jungle with large and active volcanoes that reshape the land rather than destroy it, the tread of the Earth Dragons causing new plant-life to spread across the realm and the spreading of their wings spread the seed of life across the area. Water-Realm The Water-Realm is the Draconic Realm of the Water Dragon-Flight and is powered by water and ice, making it a beautiful realm covered in crystal blue oceans and massive ice palaces stretching as far as the eye can see: the beating of Water Dragon wings cause rain to shower onto the land below and their breath in turn causes the water to freeze, forming new structures of ice that slowly melt away into the great oceans in a never-ending cycle. Fire-Realm The Fire-Realm is a Draconic Realm that acts as the stronghold of the Fire Dragon-Flight, despite its name the Fire-Realm is not a fiery furnace: instead it takes the form of a large desert - Fire Dragons often breath upon the sand to create large sheets of glass which is in turn fashioned into mirrors that are traded to Celestial Dragons for the heat of stars, which keeps a strong bond between the two factions. Wind-Realm he Wind-Realm is the Draconic Realm belonging to the Wind Dragon-Flight and is a floating mass of clouds and mists as well as small isles that hover around the otherwise empty realm: strong storms continually strike the area and Wind Dragons soar amongst said storms, causing hurricanes with their wing beats and thunder with their powerful roaring: despite their fearsome appearance Wind Dragons also act as benefactors in this realm as they are observant of any living creature in this realm and will ensure they do not fall into the abyss via the use of powerful talons and quick reflexes. Celestial-Realm The Celestial-Realm is the Draconic Realm of the Celestial Dragon-Flight and is one of the most enigmatic and revered realms of dragonkin - the Celestial Dragons have fashioned this realm into a living representation of the entire multiverse and as such it is an abstract place where one's view of reality is limited only by the imagination. Category:Locations